Tentacle a Go-Go!
by mabelvsgnomes
Summary: After tentacle monsters begin attacking Bikini Bottom, you know who to call...no, not the Ghostbusters. NSFW.


**WARNING: The following is rated "M" for mature readers only, and it indeed does contain scenes of content that may be found offensive/inappropriate for young readers. If you feel that you cannot handle seeing such materials, I suggest exiting now without saying a word (I hate people who complain about content in the "M" section).**

* * *

_It was just a normal day in Bikini Bottom..._

_...then it happened._

_By "it", I mean girls started getting forced to suck tentacle penis. Why am I trying to sound mysterious here? It never works._

_-Author (I promise this is the only time you'll hear my ramblings during the story)_

* * *

_French Narrator: Ah, it is another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. The lazy starfish is still asleep under his rock. The squid is practicing his clarinet...I'm not going to comment on if it's working or not...hey, what is he doing to it now?...and the sponge is ready for work._

"Is Squidward still practicing his clarinet?" SpongeBob asked himself. "It's time for work. Well, I'd better go tell Squidward."

So the eager sponge ran over to Squidward's house and bursted in the door without asking.

"Squidward, it's working time!" SpongeBob said cheerfully, before blinking and seeing the sight in front of him. In front of him, Squidward was completely naked, sucking on his clarinet, moaning as if he was performing fellatio on it...

Squidward continued moaning, then turned around and saw SpongeBob. He immediately pulled his mouth off the instrument, covered himself up in a blanket, and choked out "H-hi, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob's face was now completely red; trying not to be embarrassed at the act of instrument fellatio he had just seen his neighbor perform and said, "Squidward, it's time for work."

"O-okay, SpongeBob. Give me a second."

Squidward then ran off to get dressed, and SpongeBob exited, face still red...he knew Squidward liked clarinet, but he never figured he liked it _that _much...

* * *

When they both got to the Krusty Krab, things weren't much better. Squidward was stuttering and saying weird things to female customers all day.

"Okay, ma'am, so that'll be two Krabby Pussies?" Squidward said.

"What was that?!" The female customer asked, a bit agitated.

"Krabby Patties, I meant Krabby Patties! Krabby Pussies is how they say it down in my hometown, uh...Definitelynotafaketownia."

SpongeBob was watching from behind the grill, confused.

"Hmm." SpongeBob said. "I never knew Squidward was from Definitelynotafaketownia. Some of my cousins are from there. There's definitely something wrong with Squidward, though. I need to investigate some more."

SpongeBob watched from behind the grill for a little while longer; Squidward acted normal towards the male customers...but then Sandy came in.

"Howdy, Squidward." Sandy said, walking up to the boat. "I'll have a Triple Krabby Supreme with-"

Squidward grabbed Sandy's lips. "Shh. Don't order just yet. I have something to show you. Come with me to the back room."

"Umm...okay." Sandy said, confused. Squidward dragged her arm off to the back room. SpongeBob then snuck out from behind the grill and started listening through the back room door.

_"Ahh! Squidward, what are you doing?"_

_"Shh. It'll all be over soon..."_

_"It hurts!"_

SpongeBob's face immediately turned red again. What was going on with Squidward today? He was sure into some rough sex...

_"AHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

"Oh, shit!" SpongeBob yelled a bit too loudly, getting the attention of all the customers. "Sorry."

SpongeBob then whispered to himself, _"It's not just sex...Squidward's...raping Sandy..."_

* * *

SpongeBob immediately ran to Mr. Krabs' office, where Mr. Krabs was intimately sniffing money.

"MR. KRABS! MR. KRABS! MR. KRABS!" SpongeBob screamed at the top of his lungs. Mr. Krabs immediately pulled his nose off the money.

"Boy, this is a fresh load of money from a group of schoolchildren!" Mr. Krabs shouted back. "Just what is so important you had to break this up?!"

"Squidward...Squidward, he...Sandy...back room..."

"BOY, SPIT IT OUT!"

"Squidward...clarinet...rape..."

"Alright, I'd better go see this for myself." Mr. Krabs stated, leaving his office as SpongeBob followed. Mr. Krabs opened the door to the back room, and what he saw...wasn't pretty.

"Hold still." Squidward moaned as he attempted to unhook Sandy's bra.

"NO!" Sandy yelled. "Get your tentacles off of me!" Sandy was attempting to get free, but for some reason, Squidward's tentacles were very sticky.

"Mr. Squidward, this is _not _appropriate behavior for the workplace!" Mr. Krabs yelled, trying to break the two apart and also noticing Squidward's very sticky tentacles. "Did you take a bath in maple syrup or something?"

Squidward growled, and a tentacle came out of his throat, ripping off Sandy's bra and panties.

"Well, that's new." Mr. Krabs said.

"No..." Sandy choked out. "That's definitely not normal. Most octopus don't have tentacles in their thro-"

Squidward then ripped her air helmet off and shoved the tentacle down _her_ throat, causing her to scream for air.

"SANDY!" SpongeBob yelled, getting a piece of the floorboard and beating Squidward over the head with it. Squidward screeched and put Sandy's air helmet back on.

_"It's okay. Girls are more fun screaming and alive rather than cold and dead." _Squidward stated, except his voice now seemed deeper, a bit scarier, even.

"Sponge..._ohhh..._Bob! I think Squidward's been possessed by a..._oh, dear Neptune!..._tentacle monster!" Sandy yelled, as Squidward used his tentacles to play with every inch of her body. "_Ah! I'm gonna...no, no, I'm not...I can't hold it anymore...I'M GONNA...I'm gonna..."_

"You're gonna what?!" SpongeBob asked, clearly an innocent virgin unaware of the fact that Sandy's juices were definitely flowing by now.

_"Ohh!" _Sandy moaned loudly as she reached climax and her cum began flowing. "_Oh, dear Neptune! Oh! Ohhhh! Yes! No, no, no...stop! Don't stop!"_

Just then, Patrick busted in.

"Hey, where's my food?!" Patrick asked angrily. "I had Squidward take my order an hour ago-oh."

Patrick looked at the sight in front of him and began to exit. "I'll just leave now. Tell me when you're done."

"No, Patrick!" SpongeBob yelled, grabbing Patrick's leg. "Squidward's been possessed by a tentacle monster!"

"A tentacle monster?" Patrick asked. "Like in those Chinese cartoons with the schoolgirls on late night TV?"

"Yes, Patrick, like those, except this is real."

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Patrick yelled, shaking SpongeBob.

"I don't know, I don't know!"

"You have...to...kill him." Sandy choked out as Squidward continued groping her breasts and squeezing his tentacles in her mouth.

"Kill him?!" SpongeBob asked. "I don't wanna kill him! Even if he is possessed by a tentacle monster, killing is wrong!"

"SpongeBob, would you prefer your girlfriend _gets raped and dies at the hands of a tentacle monster__?!" _Mr. Krabs yelled.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" SpongeBob shot back at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me, boy!"

"WELL, SHE'S NOT!"

"What did I say about raising your voice just now?"

"I'm sorry!"

"You'd better be!"

"QUIET!" Squidward yelled. "You're killing my sex drive. I'm gonna make Sandy fuck me until she dies of exhaust."

"NO!" SpongeBob yelled. "Okay, okay, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, I'm ready to kill him!"

"Go get me sword, boy!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "It's under my desk!"

"Got it!" SpongeBob said. "Wait a second...why do you have a sword under my desk?"

"You gotta have some kind of protection against money thieves!"

SpongeBob rolled his eyes, while exiting. "I see."

* * *

SpongeBob ran to Mr. Krabs' office and grabbed the sword. He was amazed...it was _solid gold!_

"So shiny..." SpongeBob said, examining it. After a couple seconds, he snapped out of it. "I don't have time for this! I have to go save Sandy!"

SpongeBob then ran back to the back room. "Alright, evil tentacle monster possessing one of my best friends, prepare to meet your doom!"

"SpongeBob..." Squidward said. "If you kill me, you kill the real Squidward too. Are you really okay with that?"

Just then, SpongeBob froze. No...he really _wasn't _okay with that.

"SpongeBob! HELP! I can't...take it...anymore..." Sandy yelped while gasping for air. She then passed out and fell naked in Squidward's arms.

"A sleeping sex toy?" Squidward asked himself. "I can get behind that."

Squidward began licking comatose Sandy's nipples, as SpongeBob looked on in shock.

"I can't...kill...Squidward..." SpongeBob gasped, crying. "I can't drive myself to do that."

"Oh, for Neptune's sake, boy!" Mr. Krabs yelled, snatching the sword from SpongeBob's arms. "Prepare yourself, beast!"

Mr. Krabs then jammed the sword through Squidward's blood, causing green blood to pour out through his throat. Squidward screamed in agony.

"Isn't blood supposed to be red?" Patrick asked.

"I guess that's the color of tentacle monster blood." SpongeBob stated.

"No." Squidward choked out through his blood-soaked vocal cords. "You're not going to get away with this."

Squidward took one of his tentacles off Sandy's comatose body and wrapped it around Mr. Krabs' throat, choking him.

"NO, NOT MR. KRABS TOO!" SpongeBob screamed, crying. "That's..._it! _You're not going to hurt anyone else...ever again."

SpongeBob grabbed the sword from Mr. Krabs' claws while the possessed Squidward just laughed. "You think you can stop me?"

Just then, SpongeBob took the sword and shoved it through Squidward's tentacles, as he let out another scream. He continued stabbing the tentacles as Squidward tried to reach for SpongeBob, but had lost so much blood from the open wound in his throat, he had become weak. His tentacles eventually became numb, and let Sandy and Mr. Krabs go.

"No! NO!" Squidward screamed. "You haven't seen the last of us!"

"Us? Who is us?" SpongeBob asked.

"Us is...us is..." At that point, Squidward gasped for air, and took his last breath. His body immediately turned pale, and SpongeBob saw both the tentacle monster and Squidward's souls flying out of the body.

"No!" SpongeBob yelled. "Squidward's soul has to stay in there..."

"I'm sorry, boy, but I don't think Squidward's soul can even live in that body, the way you beat it up." Mr. Krabs said, patting SpongeBob on the back. "You did a good job, boy."

"But...I killed...Squidward..."

"You did what you had to. Imagine if you didn't kill Squidward. He could have ran loose all over Bikini Bottom, and even every city, from Rock Bottom to New Kelp City! In a way, you saved the entire ocean, boy!"

SpongeBob sniffled. "I guess you're right."

Sandy began opening her eyes. "Huh?" Sandy looked down at her naked, bruised body. "Oh, dear Neptune, please tell me it was all a dream."

"Sandy? Are you okay?" SpongeBob asked, running over to her.

"No, no, it has to be a dream...this can't be real..." Sandy said, her entire body twitching. "No, no!"

"Sandy? Sandy?"

"She's definitely suffered some psychological damage from what's happened here." Mr. Krabs stated. "Let her get some rest. Who knows? In the morning, she might not even remember anything that happened today."

SpongeBob looked at Sandy.

"Well, if she won't remember anything that happened today..." SpongeBob said, leaning in and giving Sandy a kiss on the lips. It was a long kiss, and while Sandy seemed pretty out of it, she could still tell what was going on...and she was enjoying it.

"Finally!" Patrick yelled. "Fred owes me 20 bucks over that bet we made."

* * *

_**Next chapter preview:**_

_**SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs all call in a doctor to help Sandy, and perform an autopsy on the body. Once Sandy is sane enough to communicate with SpongeBob, she reveals something big to him. Then, as it seems things are improving, another tentacle monster attacks, this time attacking someone who is very close to Mr. Krabs...**_


End file.
